Lips of an Angel
by soulxrdh24
Summary: Talk about a bus in the past. Gilbert answers his phone ate one night, only to find out it's his ex-girlfriend calling to check on how he's been. It's been years since they last talked but his feelings for her never really went away. He's happily married now, but will Maddie coming back into his life cause unwanted drama? PruHun/PruCan Fem!Canada
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia or any of its character. Just a little story I started coming up with. Based off of the song "lips of an angel" by Hinder. PruHun/PruCan. Fem!Canada.**

* * *

Gilbert heard his phone vibrate on the nightstand and he looked over his alarm clock. It read 11:35 and had no idea who could be calling at this hour.

He got out of bed careful not to wake his wife as he went. He got out until ichneumon answer the call. "Hello?" He whispered not recognizing the number on his screen.

"Gilbert?" A familiar voice on the other end of the phone asked.

His eyes widened and he looked back at his room, moving away from the door. "Maddie? Is this you?"

"Yes," the voice cracked, " thank God this is still your number."

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" His voice was kept at a low whisper as his heart raced. Why did she choose now to call him? She'd ended things between them many years ago and he hadn't heard from her since.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Elizaveta is asleep in the next room. Maddie what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

There was a positive the other end and sniffling, "Francis tonight… We got into another fight, and I've been missing you a lot here recently… I wanted to see how you been…"

Gilberstadt on the couch, "i've missed you too," every day since you left, he thought to himself. "I'm doing well and I'm married now." He hesitated, "how if you been?" He fought the color any of the endearing names he used to call her when they were together.

"i'm doing fine. When… When did you get married?" She asked curiously.

"i've been married for about six months now… What was your fight about with Francis?"

Gilbert used to be best friends with Francis that was until Maddie had left him for the Frenchman. They hadn't spoken to one another since.

"just stupid pointless things really…" silence pass between the two of them as two so he slipped on Maddie's face. "I should probably let you go… Maybe we can get together sometime?"she could only sit and pray that Gilbert would say yes.

He smiled, "i'd like that. I'll talk to you later and… Maddie…"

"Yes Gil?"

"It was good to hear your voice again." He missed her. Finally when he settled down and that he gotten over her who she was again. Back in his life.

"is good to hear your voice again to Gil. I'll talk to you later. Good night."

"good night," he hung up the phone and just sat on the couch staring at his phone he remembered all the times he had imagined how his life would have turned out had she not left. For so many years here never let on how much you actually missed her. What was he supposed to do now?

Hearing her voice again was enough to bring back all of these feelings. But what would seeing her do to him?

* * *

**let me know what you guys think in the comments :) I'll try to get the next date up soon! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own hetalia or any of its characters, nor do I own the song Lips of an Angel.**

* * *

The next few days passed and they talked on the phone on and off, each keeping it a secrete from their significant others.

**Maddie**: 'I think we should meet up. Gilbert I miss you.'

**Gilbert**: 'I told you I can't, she'd never let me.'

**Maddie**: 'Just don't tell her.'

**Gilbert**: 'Is Francis okay with us even talking, let alone meeting up?'

**Maddie**: 'He doesn't know. Does Elizaveta know you're talking to me again?'

**Gilbert**: 'No I don't think she has a clue.'

**Maddie**: 'Just please meet with me, for coffee at least?'

**Gilbert**: 'When do you want to meet?'

**Maddie**: 'Tomorrow?'

"Gilbert! Babe I need you please!" Elizaveta called out from the living room.

Gilbert quickly texted Maddie back.

**Gilbert**: 'Alright, I'll see you then. Text me the details.'

"I'm coming!" He cleared his messages and went out to his wife.

She was folding laundry, "Love, can you please start dinner while I finish the laundry?" She looked back at him smiling.

"Of course," He kissed the back of her head and went towards the kitchen. "What do you feel up to for dinner?" He started looking through the pantry.

"Whatever you cook will be fine," she called out to him.

The night passed slowly for him. His mind was on his meeting with Maddie tomorrow. He needed an excuse to leave early the next morning.

"Babe are you alright?" She asked him, worry clouding her eyes, "You seem distracted.."

He thought, maybe he should just tell her. "Yeah sorry sweetheart," he reached out and took her hand in his. "I'm thinking about work, they want me to go in early tomorrow."

"Oh alright," she smiled. "Then we should probably get to bed soon." She leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"Do you want to watch some TV before we go to bed?"

She stood up and held a hand out to him, "Yes I'd like that."

They went to the living room and started surfing the channels. Elizavetae leaned into his side and he wrapped his arms around her. He just prayed she find out that he was talking to Maddie again.

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long to update! I hope it's alright ^^;


End file.
